


Bruise

by zawehzaweh



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zawehzaweh/pseuds/zawehzaweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not sure who throws the first punch, but what she does know is she isn't the first down, and certainly wasn't the last up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

She's not sure who throws the first punch, but what she does know is she isn't the first down, and certainly wasn't the last up.

How it started was a pointless hazy memory, a poor excuse. It didn't matter in the end. What did matter was the ringing in the ears, the blood on her teeth, and the dull, painful thud as she butted the man in the nose.

The boys weren't with her. They were probably wondering where she was; a pizza run shouldn't have taken this long. She's pretty sure they'd disapprove. Well, Mike would. Texas wouldn't. She laughs but pays for it with a cheap shot to the gut.

She returns the favor after she catches her breath.

After all is said and done, she does get the pizza. She's eating a slice as she returns to the hideout, and wants to laugh at the boys shock when they see her, but her lip is torn and her cheek is bitten and it hurts to even eat. Adrenaline is still coursing through her, so she's sure it'll hurt worse later. For now she smirks instead.

Claire, later, asks her why, why does she do this. That this wasn't the first time she'd been hurt by something other than her father's bots. She's putting make-up on that terrible black eye for her; it's harder to explain away those injuries to certain people. Claire is making that pinched faced, the one where she can't decide to be angry or worried. She settles on both, and asks why again, urgently, enough to almost make her feel guilty.

She can only shrug and look away. She looks at the mirror, where the marks of an impulsive fight had all but disappeared under Claire's skillful hands. She knows why she does it, and will probably do it again.

Because, in Motorcity, she can.


End file.
